Ojalá lo supieras
by Marinuqui
Summary: Hermione está enamorada de Ginny, la que es su mejor amiga...Lástima que sea un amor oculto que su amiga no sabe


Ojalá lo supieras

A veces tengo ganas de mirarte a los ojos sin temor a que puedas ver en los míos el reflejo de todo este amor que siento hacia ti. A veces no sé cómo dirigirte la mirada sin sentir la necesidad de tirar de tu mano para acogerte entre mis brazos, de no dejarte escapar, de cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar hacia ese mundo que es tu aroma, que es tu fragancia, tan esencial para mi vida…

A veces te acercas hacia mí con esa sonrisa tuya, que sabe encandilarme y robarme el corazón. Que provoca el palpitar de mi corazón aceleradamente. Después es el girar de tu cuerpo, el ondear de tu cabello rojizo como el fuego y el andar tuyo, con ese movimiento de caderas tan provocativo, tan seductor, tan simplemente espectacular

Sin duda alguna…Eres una buena amiga…No solo eso, eres oficialmente mi mejor amiga. Aquella que me sabe apoyar en esos momentos donde a veces siento que la soledad podría ser mi compañera ideal. Es cuando te acercas, me consuelas y me haces sonreír. Otras veces soy yo quien provoca ese sentimiento en ti, y en otras ocasiones, simplemente, reímos sin nada más que decir.

Recuerdo aquel día en el que te conocí. Eras la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo. Con tus ojos marrones brillando al verle a él. Y pasando por mi lado, provocando el girar de mi rostro. No pude evitar seguirte con la mirada mientras seguías a tu madre, pero mirándole una vez más a él. Tu hermano me pide atención y se la doy, provocando la sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos azules brillan y yo me siento halagada porque él está conmigo mientras el otro parece estar en sus asuntos, y tú pendiente de él. Algo se introdujo en mi pecho con fuerza, una sensación que enseguida aparté de mis pensamientos para seguirle a él y solamente a él, con su cabello del mismo color del que se teñía su rostro

Ahora cada vez que paseas por los pasillos, todos se giran encandilados por tu belleza, y yo soy una más, que disimula sentirse admirada por la hermosura que es tu cuerpo, tu rostro y tu figura. Sin embargo, soy la única que te conoce de verdad…La que es tu hombro en el que llorar…Simplemente, quien impide que caigas en esa espiral que puede ser tu perdición. Soy quien te apoya, quien te anima a que continúes y no te rindas. Soy la única que se ha adentrado en tu alma, que la ha llegado a conocer a pesar de esa coraza que muestras para que nadie pueda romper tu corazón…Solo me dejas a mí conocerte, y no sé si sentirme halagada o más bien dolida… Y entonces tú me muestras ese lado sensible que casi nadie conoce…

No sé cómo sucedió…Si te soy sincera, aún no entiendo el porqué de todo esto… Tal vez fuera tu sonrisa. Las pecas que se encuentran sobre tu nariz. Tus labios con ese gesto provocativo. Tu voz, que desde el principio me impresionó y con el tiempo fue lo que hacía que todo fuera mejor, era mi melodía del día…Era simplemente el cantar de un ave al vuelo…Era hermoso, todo en ti era especial para mí…

Aún no estoy segura…Puede que nunca encuentre la razón por la cual me enamoré de ti, loca e intensamente… Me gustaría estar a tu lado, ¿sabes? Sin llegar a quererte como te quiero…O con la sensación de que no lloras por él, sino por mí. Con el deseo de poder curarte esas heridas con besos míos y sin embargo tengo que conformarme con limpiar tus lágrimas con mis pulgares, acariciando lo que es la piel de tu mejilla y suspirar. Desesperada que me encuentro por ti, y sin embargo tú nunca te enteras…

Me encantaría poder tomar tu mano con infinita ternura, con delicadeza y llevarte por el camino con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros, con el sonido de nuestras risas que llamasen la atención de todos y que no nos importase…Simplemente eso, ser feliz contigo y que tú lo seas de la misma manera que yo…

Mi razón me pide que me aleje de ti con necesidad, que me aparte de tu lado y te abandone en ese lugar de peligros para poder así evitar mi sufrimiento. Marcharme, para no volver…Y eso intenté. Intenté alejarme todo lo posible de ti, evitándote, escondiéndome en mi mejor escondite. Quería verte, pero no podía… Era tan malo amarte y que tú no me amaras…Pero un día te vi a lo lejos en un pasillo que se encontraba vacío. Estabas apoyada en la pared y sentada en el suelo, llorando

Mis libros se caen, lo recuerdo y poco me importa. Solo eras tú, tú y solamente tú. Me acerqué corriendo, tirano de ti para estrecharte entre mis brazos. Al principio te quedas petrificada pero me correspondes al abrazo con la misma fuerza que lo hago yo. Y nos quedamos así, sintiendo como mi camisa es empañada por todas esas lágrimas tuyas que recorren tu rostro. Cierro los ojos, acariciando tu liso cabello y dejar que me perdiera en esa locura que era amarte a escondidas

Esos recuerdos de esa felicidad al quedar, con el que provocaba mis tormentos en la noche, al soñar que estabas a su lado y no al mío. Y sin embargo sonreír, sonreír porque te quiero ante todo y no puedo dejar de hacerlo por mucho que suceda. Porque cuando leo tu letra plasmada en el papel diciéndome lo mucho que me quieres, la esperanza sin querer surge en mí. Instintivamente y tan repentinamente que me deja perturbada. Es una locura todo lo que siento, todo lo que me recorre en mi interior…Es un algo indescriptible, o quizás no estoy preparada o no tengo las palabras adecuadas para ello

Un día, lo recuerdo perfectamente, estábamos sentadas en la hierba, en las afueras del castillo. La calma abundaba y ambas mirábamos al cielo. Tu mirada entonces se deslizo hacia mí igual que la mía hacia tu rostro. Ambas sonreímos y entonces me preguntas que si me había besado con alguien. Recordé a Viktor, pero para mí solo era un amigo, por lo que negué con la cabeza lo evidente. Sonreíste y me comentaste que tú tampoco. Tenías dudas de cómo debía ser. Recuerdo que te contesté, de manera que quedaste conforme

Coincidías conmigo. Si esa persona era especial, ese beso podía ser todo tu mundo. El silencio volvió, y sin previo aviso, tomaste mi rostro y me besaste. Era tan cálidos y suaves…Parecía el roce con el mismo cielo, tan angelical y pura que era esa caricia que recibía encantada. Tus labios entre abiertos, mi respiración agitada. Te apartaste con una sonrisa feliz, y te marchaste para dejarme allí, confusa y ante todo, desconcertada

Ahora te veo a lo lejos abrazada a él con un gesto serio. Él parece también apenado por algo. Entonces llega otra chica. Se separa de ti y la besa para acabar marchándose. Tú te apoyas en la pared y sientes las lágrimas recorrer una vez más tu rostro. Me quedo observándote y me acerco. Te giras y me abrazas llorando una vez más.

Te acuno entre mis brazos y me susurras que no puedes más, que me necesitas para todo…Otra sonrisa, otra caricia de mi mano por tu espalda…Sigues llorando mientras yo me siento peor…Si supieras lo que siento cuando tú lloras…Si entendieras que te amo con toda mi alma…Si comprendieras que la locura que siento hacia ti es eso…Locura, delirio de poder estar a tu lado…Si llegar a enterarte de todo esto, de este sentimiento que me encoge el corazón…No sé que llegaría a suceder…Simplemente, te quiero…Te amo…Eres mi vida…Y siempre será así

Simplemente, ojalá lo supieras Ginny…


End file.
